Surprise
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Rose brings Scorpius home for Christmas to meet her family.Trouble follows as everyone tries to accept the couple as they all spend a crazy Weasley-Potter Christmas together. Way better than it sounds.Please read!cannon pairings.mostly RsxS, slight HrxR


"Mum! Dad!" A seventh year Rose Weasley exclaimed. She had just gotten off the train for Christmas break to her waiting parents.

"Rosie, good to have you home!" Ron exclaimed hugging his daughter.

"Rose...wait up!" Hugo whined running after her.

"Hello sweetie." Hermione greeted her son.

"Mum..." he whispered, blushing as red as his father used to.

"Oh I get it, you're fourteen...you don't want your mum calling you sweetie." Hermione laughed. Hugo rolled his eyes and walked over to his dad.

"So Rose honey, what was the surprise you gushed about in your last letter?" Hermione asked, squeezing her daughter's arm.

"Well..." she said standing up on her tip-toes and scanning the crowd. "Oh, here it is..." she said walking away and coming back a couple seconds later. "Mum, daddy I want you to meet my boyfriend!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Malfoy?" practically yelled.

"Scorpius, this is my mum and dad." Rose said, ignoring her father.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius said flashing his famous grin.

"H-hello Scorpius." Hermione said, putting on a happy face and shaking his hand.

"Rosie can I talk to you for a second?" Ron asked grabbing his daughter's arm and pulling her to the side.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked innocently.

"Malfoy?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes Dad, Scorpius and I are dating." she said slowly.

"Why?" he exclaimed.

"Because I really like him. And he really likes me! Daddy if you just give him a chance..." he cut her off.

"But why is he here? Christmas is a family holiday!" he whined.

"Dad, I know but when Scorpius's dad found out we were dating he got so mad he didn't want to hear from him." Ron rolled his eyes.

"So?"

She groaned. "So...I told him he could stay with us!"

Now Ron had never really been disappointed in Rose. From the moment she was born he wanted to spoil her rotten and she had wrapped him around her finger. But this...this was beyond.

"Rose, he can't stay here." her eyes watered.

"But...Scorpius's dad hit him when he tried to tell him about us and...and he needs a place to stay. Please daddy!" she cried throwing her arms around Ron.

He sighed. "Rosie..."

"Daddy!"

He sighed and looked down at her. She was still his little girl, how could she have a boyfriend...much less a boyfriend who came from the Malfoy family. "Fine. BUT if he does ANYTHING even remotely out of order, he's out." she smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you daddy! I promise, he'll be perfect!" and she ran off, pulling her dad behind her.

The Weasleys, Potters, and Scorpius all walked together. Lilly and Hugo were in the front gossiping about people in their year, Albus was talking to Harry and Ginny, James was joking around with Teddy, Rose and Scorpius were walking right behind Lilly and Hugo with their arms around each other, and Ron was talking to Hermione in the back of the group.

"Ronald please...sure he might be Draco's son but that doesn't mean he's like him." Hermione whispered.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sure...that's what he wants us to think. What if he's just using Rose?" Hermione hit her husband's arm.

"Ron while you and Rose were talking he told us his story. When he told Draco about him and Rose he freaked out and actually hit him. And then he kicked him out of the house until he 'comes to his senses' he actually seems like a very sweet kid." she said.

"Oh great, now he's got you fooled too!" Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Ron, do you love Rose?" Ron looked at her confused.

"Of course I do, she's my little girl." Hermione took his hand in hers.

"But that's the thing. She's not a little girl anymore Ron. She has a boyfriend now and if he makes her happy then you should be happy, doesn't matter who he is."

"I just..." he sighed.

"I know Ron, but with Rose so busy, and Hugo going to stay with the Potters for a bit, that gives us more time to...be together." she whispered, tracing a pattern on his chest. He grinned and kissed her when no one was looking.

"Damn Mione, after all these years you still know how to distract me."


End file.
